The Stories Of Neptunia
by pythor229
Summary: These are the stories of the people of Neptunia with all your favorite characters, from mysterious hacking, to evil campaigns, to mind control, and even running out of pudding in the fridge...Neptune, stop interfering with the summary! (Will contain sexual themes, nudity, and sex scenes in some chapters.)
1. S1Chapter 1: A Weird Fight

(Just as a warning before I start this series, there will be a lot of mature stuff, including sexual things like nudity, and in some cases detailed sex scenes that will most of the time be rape (I will give a warning on those chapters for people who don't want to read that). Now that we got that out of the way, let us start.)

Purple Heart grunted as another piece of her suit was cut, revealing more of her body. She sighed and raised her sword to the big robot she was fighting in the field.

"It's like some sort of perv-bot or something, it only seems to be targeting my clothes..." Purple Heart blushed slightly, then rushed in to stab it in it's torso.

"Where is Noire, she said she was going to be here..."

Her sword connected with her enemy, but all it did was deflect the sword, only getting a minor scratch. The robot swung it's sword arm and connected with Purple Heart again, cutting off a shoulder piece of her suit, causing one of her breasts to almost be exposed. She held her arm to her chest to keep anything from showing.

"This is so embarrassing." Just as she was about to swing at it again the robot swung it's other arm at her sword, causing it to get knocked out of her hand.

His hand then turned into a mess of metal tentacles. They rushed towards Purple Heart and grabbed her arms and legs. It lifted her into the air and stretched her body out horizontal.

"Oh no.." Purple Heart closed her eyes, expecting the worst, then she heard the sound of a picture being taken near her.

She opened her eyes but couldn't see anything. Then, the robot suddenly released her, letting her fall onto the ground with a thud.

It's hand returned to normal, then after looking at her for a couple moments, it flew off into the sky.

Purple Heart got into a sitting position and watched it fly off, rubbing her head. "Did that robot just fight me to make me look risqué, then someone took a picture?"

She quickly got up, grabbed her sword, then hovered in the sky to see if she saw anyone. There was no one out where she was, which just made her wonder if she even heard what she did at all.

She changed back into her normal self, so that her clothes weren't ripped. "Can't have people seeing the CPU of Planeptune all skimpy looking, well, skimpier then normal anyways."

She started walking back to Planeptune, hoping nothing else would try to fight her, she was too busy thinking about what she was going to do next.

"Noire said she was going to help me with the quest, since she heard something similar happen in Lastation, but she never showed up. I need to go ask her what happened..."


	2. S1Chapter 2: A Talk With Noire

Neptune finally got to Lastation's basilicom and saw Uni walking around doing a bunch of paperwork.

"Hey Uni, do you know where Noire is? She was supposed to meet me on a quest." Uni stopped what she was doing for a moment, then glanced at Neptune.

"Nope, have no idea where she is..." She stood there for a moment, then put down the stack of papers she was holding. She grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen, wrote something on it, then held it up for Neptune to see.

It read: Noire is hiding in her office, she doesn't want me telling anyone where she is, she can hear everything we say.

Neptune grabbed the paper and pen from her and wrote something else on it, then showed it to Uni.

It read: Why is Noire hiding in her office? Uni just took the paper and pen and shrugged.

Neptune thought to herself, then had an idea. "Well, I guess I will have to come back later then, can I use your bathroom before I go?"

Uni smiled. "Sure, it's upstairs to the right." Neptune waved to Uni, then went up the stairs.

When she got to the bathroom she noticed that Noire's office was across the hall from the bathroom, so she could probably hear something from here too if she wanted, creepy.

Neptune looked around the bathroom and spotted Noire's toothbrush, which she picked up with a smile.

"Oh lookie here, it's Noire's toothbrush! I wonder if she would notice if I did anything to it..." She looked behind her to the office door, which didn't move.

"Like say...I dropped it in the toilet?" Before Neptune could even react Noire came speeding out of her office and tackled Neptune to the ground, grabbing her toothbrush.

"Don't you dare do anything of the sort!" Neptune just looked at the position they were in, with Noire on top of her, holding her arms down, and their faces almost touching.

"Wow Noire, I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff. But please...be gentle..."

Neptune grinned as Noire's face turned red, then she jumped off of Neptune, pushing herself to the nearest wall, while Neptune started laughing.

"Shut up! I was just trying to stop you from doing anything with my toothbrush, that's all!"

Neptune got into a sitting position and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Sure Noire...So why are you hiding in your office, I mean, more then you usually do?"

Noire, stiffed up for a moment, remembering what she was doing before Neptune came. She got up from the ground.

"Come to my office."

Neptune nodded and got up as well, following her to her office, where she closed and locked the door.

"Did you go fight that robot?" Noire asked as she sat down in her office chair, and Neptune sat on the small couch that was in there.

"Yes I did, it only attacked my suit, but I could barely scratch it. Then it held me up and I think someone took a picture, then it tossed me down and left."

Noire nodded and looked down slightly. "It...it did the same thing to me...And, the robot was the one that took a picture of you, because it took a picture of me too."

Neptune looked at her and tilted her head. "Then why didn't you come to help me fight it?"

Noire sighed. "I was going to, but then before I left I got an email from someone which had the picture of me..."

Neptune just scoffed. "So?"

Noire stood up suddenly. "What if others have seen that picture of me? Or what if I do something and people get sent these emails. I can't have people seeing me like that! I am a CPU!"

Neptune smirked. "So is that why you have been holed up in your office? Okay, first we need to figure out where this robot came from."

Noire sat down in her chair, and looked away.

"Do you have something to say Noire?" Neptune got up from her seat.

"I...may have built it..." Noire mumbled quietly.


	3. S1Chapter 3: Onwards To Leanbox!

"You what?" Neptune got right into Noire's face.

"You made a perv-bot that makes your friends naked then takes pictures of them? That won't sound great to your nations people."

Noire pushed her chair away from Neptune while blushing. "What, no! It wasn't originally a 'perv-bot'. It used to be a robot that would fly around and take pictures of the surroundings. So that we could locate monster packs and dungeons."

Neptune thought about this for a moment, then sat down on Noire's desk. "I guess that makes sense...continue."

Noire grumbled when she saw Neptune sit down on her desk, knocking papers out of order, but she decided she wouldn't say anything and fix it later.

"Lastation made the robot with it's next-gen hardware, which is why it can't be damaged easily, so that it could survive severe weather and monsters attacking it. While Leanbox supplied the coding for it to fly around and take pictures, and what times to come back. It didn't originally have a sword for a hand though, it wasn't meant to fight anything."

Neptune nodded the whole time Noire was speaking. "So someone fitted it with a sword and changed it's coding around to take nasty pictures."

She jumped off of the desk, sending papers that she was sitting on all over the floor.

"Thanks for the info Noire, I'm going to go visit Leanbox now and have a chat with Vert, see you!"

She quickly skipped out of the office, leaving Noire to sigh and pick up all of her scattered papers.

On her way out Uni walked up to her. "Hey, is it okay if I go with you? I have done a lot of paperwork today and I am ready to stretch my legs."

Neptune smiled and kept on walking. "Of course you can join me, the more the merrier!"

Uni smiled to herself and kept pace with Neptune. "Thanks, maybe Noire will praise me if I help you catch this thing as well."

As they got on the boat to travel to Leanbox the robot they were looking for was high in the sky, looking down at them from it's unseen height.

It's scanner locked onto Uni and a picture of her appeared before it, with the words CPU Candidate in green next to the picture. It looked at them for a moment longer, then flew off quickly towards Leanbox.


	4. S1Chapter 4: The Kidnapping of Uni

Once they got to Leanbox they quickly made their way to the basilicom to talk to Vert. When they got to Vert Neptune told her the whole story.

"Well they certainly is interesting, but I am sorry to say that I won't be of any help. I did make the software for it, but it shouldn't be attacking us and taking pictures. Any software is hackable though." Vert sighed as she sipped her tea.

"Do you know of anyone who would be able to hack something like that though?" Neptune sat at the table stuffing her face with cookies while talking to Vert.

"There may be a couple people, but I wouldn't imagine they would do something like this. I think we should first figure out why someone did this in the first place..." Vert finished her tea and stood up. "We need to also get to a safer place."

Neptune nodded, took one more cookie off the plate, then stood up as well. "Let's all meet back at Planeptune, then we can think about the whats and whys."

Uni, who was writing the whole conversation down in a notepad, also stood up. "Alright then, let's go."

"I have some stuff to wrap up here, but I will meet you there shortly, remember to invite Blanc and the twins as well." With that Vert quickly went back into the basilicom.

"Well, let's go then Uni." Neptune smiled as she started walking back to the ship, nibbling on her cookie as Uni followed her.

Once they were almost to the ship Uni noticed a glint in the sky. "What's that?"

Uni pointed into the sky as she tried to shield her eyes from the sun.

Neptune looked up as well and tilted her head slightly. "I think it's getting closer, whatever it is..."

Then suddenly the robot came into view, as it quickly made it's way towards them. It locked onto Uni and smashed into the ground right next to her.

Uni looked at the robot for a second, dropped her pen and paper, then fainted.

Neptune quickly jumped away as quickly as she could, then pulled out her sword and ran at it. "I will find some way to hurt you!" She yelled as she smacked it with her sword, which did nothing.

The robot looked over at her, then used one of it's metal tentacles to grab one of her legs and held her upside down in the air.

Neptune gasped, but then started to smack the tentacle with her sword, which still did nothing. "Your fight is unfair, and perverted!"

The robot didn't respond to her, instead it used it's remaining tentacles to wrap up Uni. It then dropped Neptune, who landed on her head, then flew off as quickly as it came.

Neptune sat up and grumbled, rubbing her head. "Noire is going to be so upset at me, not to mention that my friend has now been kidnapped by a cheating robot..."


	5. S1Chapter 5: The Search For Uni

Neptune quickly put her sword away, then made her way to the ship.

"I need to go tell Noire what happened, maybe she can help..." Neptune sighed as she sat down on the ship as it departed and slowly made it's way back to Lastation.

Once the ship docked Neptune got off and started walking to Noire's basilicom. As she was walking her eyes started to water.

"It's okay Neptune, if the robot wanted her dead it would have killed her on the spot, right?" She tried to calm herself down, hoping Uni wasn't in any mortal danger.

When she got to the basilicom she noticed all the drapes were over the windows. She shrugged and opened the door, walking inside.

When she walked in she noticed that the lights were also off, making the whole inside really dark, apart from the faint light that still came from the windows.

She took a couple steps inside, then all of the sudden she got tripped from behind, and when she landed her hands were grabbed and pulled behind her back, while someone sat down on top of her.

"What happened to Uni? What did you do to her?" Neptune realized the person that was sitting on her was Noire.

"Noire, this is really uncomfortable, both physically and emotionally..." Neptune struggled slightly, while blushing at the fact that she was really vulnerable at the moment.

"I don't care about how you feel right now, what happened to Uni? She wasn't even supposed to go anywhere today!" Noire held Neptune's wrists tighter.

"She...She was grabbed by the robot..." Neptune said quietly, feeling like she guilty of it, even though she tried to fight it.

"P-please don't rape me Noire..."

Noire blushed deeply, then got off Neptune, rubbing her hands on her clothing. "Don't say gross stuff like that..."

Neptune quickly got up as soon as she was able to, then rubbed her wrists while looking away. "Sorry...How did you know something happened to Uni?"

Noire turned the lights on, then sat down in a chair. "I make Uni wear a GPS at all times, it shows me where she is, and her vitals, so I know if she is sleeping, panicked, or...you know..."

Noire rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably, then continued. "So after I noticed she wasn't in the basilicom I checked it. It shoed that she was unconscious, and she was over the ocean, which clued me in on the fact that something was wrong. I just assumed it was because of you, since you were the last person here...Sorry for suspecting you for something like that."

Neptune sat down in a chair across from Noire, then smiled slightly. "It's okay, I know it's because you are worried about her. But I am sure she is fine."

Noire nodded slowly, hoping she was right, then had an idea. "Only Uni and I knew about the GPS, so we should be able to see where she is, and then we can rescue her!"

Noire rummaged in the desk that Uni usually used, and pulled out the tracker for the GPS. "The signal is fuzzy, but we should be able to follow it."

With that both Noire and Neptune jumped up and quickly made their way out of the basilicom, following the tracker that would guide them to Uni.

(Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to say thank you to the people who follow, favorite, and write reviews for this series, I didn't know it was going to be this popular, and it makes me really happy to see it. I also wanted to say that I accept reviews and PMs for this series. I always love to read them, so don't be afraid to write to me!)


	6. S1Chapter 6: It's True Intentions

(Warning: This chapter contains a tiny bit of rape, no penetration though.)

Uni groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She was in a small metal room, which was empty. The only light in the room was dim and tinged deep red.

She tried to get up, but realized that both her feet and hands were tied together.

Before she could think about what to do next the door to her room opened up, and some metal tentacles reached inside and pulled her out by her bound hands.

Uni soon found out that the robot had grabbed her, and was now dangling her in the air by her hands.

Then it spoke.

"Your awake, good. Let's hope this convinces her..."

It was a female voice, a quiet one as well. Uni thought that the voice would belong to a small girl who enjoyed reading books in the corner, not a giant robot.

The robot started walking down the hall, still dangling Uni.

"What do you want with me?" Uni asked in a small voice, fear starting to overwhelm her.

"I don't intend to harm you. I only need you in order to convince her to help me. You should walk out of here alive."

"I 'should', that means that I could end up..." Uni's voice caught, but she tried not to cry.

"It all depends on how much she values your life, it's all up to right. I feel like she will make the right choice." The robot responded, then they both entered a room with a giant computer, and a girl huddled in the corner.

"Lady Nepgear, maybe this will convince you to help me." The robot showed Uni to the girl in the corner, who Uni now knew was Nepgear.

"N-Nepgear?" Uni watched her get up from the corner quickly, gasping. She noticed that Nepgear seemed unharmed, which relieved her somewhat.

"Uni!" Nepgear tried running up to her, but the robot quickly pointed it's sword at her, making her unable to get any closer.

"Get me onto Lastation's network or I will deflower your precious friend!"

Before any of them could respond the robot used it's sword to tear open the front of Uni's clothes, revealing her white bra, then it pointed it's sword back at Nepgear.

Uni gasped and blushed when she noticed what the robot had did, but looked at Nepgear with tears in her eyes. "Don't listen to what it says Nepgear, it won't come to that." Uni was trying to convince herself more then her friend.

"She says that yet I am ready to deflower your friend right in front of you. You could end this right now!" Two small tentacles appeared from it's hand, then they both went to Uni's chest and slipped under her bra, then they started to fondle her breasts.

Uni squeaked, then moaned slightly, as she started fidgeting around. "D-don't do it Nepgear, who knows w-what it could do if it got on to the n-network..."

Tears started streaming down Nepgear's face. "But Uni, she is raping you! Stop acting so strong!" Nepgear sobbed.

"Don't worry, she won't be strong for long." The robot created yet another small tentacle, which went to Uni's skirt. It pulled it down to her feet, revealing her matching white panties.

"P-please don't..." Uni said quietly, then grunted again as her breasts continued to be played with.

The robot didn't listen to her though, instead it's tentacle slowly made it's way to Uni's panties. But as soon as it touched them Nepgear fell to her knees.

"Stop!" She yelled the loudest she could through her tears. "Just stop...I'll do it..."

"No!" Uni cried back to her, but the robot heard what she wanted to hear. It retracted it's three small tentacles, then dropped her to the ground with a thump.

"That's all I wanted to hear Lady Nepgear. I will leave you two alone to talk while I get everything set up."

With that the robot left the room, leaving a crying Nepgear and a half-naked Uni alone.


	7. S1Chapter 7: Nepgear & Uni

Nepgear ran over to Uni and put her head into her lap, while Uni slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

"Are you ok Uni? You fell pretty hard..." Nepgear asked her friend while wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"D-don't look at me!" Uni covered her chest with her arms and crossed her legs. "I don't want you to see me in my underwear more then you already have..."

Nepgear noticed Uni blush slightly, but looked away to make her happy.

"...You don't have to act so brave all the time..." Nepgear said quietly, after a few moments of silence.

"You shouldn't have told it what it wanted to hear if I was still fine." Uni shot back at her, but then felt bad about doing so, so she continued in a calmer voice.

"It obviously wasn't going to kill me, or it would have threatened with that. So I just thought I could hold on long enough till help arrived, instead of giving it what it wanted..."

Nepgear smiled slightly. "I understand what your saying, but you shouldn't just sacrifice your body like that, especially since it would have been your first time."

Uni sighed, and looked away, knowing Nepgear was right, she always seemed to be.

Nepgear touched a part of Uni's head, which made her flinch in response. "You seem to have some bleeding here, let me patch that up."

Uni sat up, giving her the chance to pull her skirt back up, while Nepgear went over to some boxes and got some cloth.

"We can do more later, but this is good for now." Nepgear smiled, then sat down and crossed her legs, looking at the bleeding on Uni's head.

Nepgear rubbed at it with the cloth gently, then pressed it against it with pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

"It should be fine, but we should make sure-" Nepgear froze up when Uni took the chance to peck her on her lips quickly, then look down while blushing.

"I-I'm sorry! Your face was there and-" Uni was cut off from explaining when the big metal door to the room opened again, revealing the big robot.

"It's time Lady Nepgear."

(Meanwhile)

"We are getting close, get ready to fight." Noire glanced at Neptune as she continued walking in the factory district.

"Hopefully we aren't just following this only to find out that the robot dumped the GPS somewhere and this actually isn't where Uni is. They do that all the time in the movies." Neptune said while looking around.

Noire glared back at her, which made her laugh awkwardly and scratch the back of her head.

"Guess I shouldn't have said that out loud..."

They both stopped at their destination, the entrance to a small looking factory.

"Let's HDD up." Neptune glanced at Noire and smiled, then they both transformed into their HDD forms and entered the factory.


	8. S1Chapter 8: Entrance Found

(Wow guys, I am so sorry for not updating this in a long time. Life distracts you from a lot of things, but hopefully I should be back now, and I am so happy to see this still getting looked at, thank you everyone :3 )

Purple Heart and Black Heart quickly made their into the factory and began searching around.

The factory was really small, and seemed to be only for storage, as lots of dusty boxes were scattered about.

After searching around for a few moments they didn't find anything, although the locator Black Heart had kept beeping frantically the entire time.

"I can't even find the locator, let alone Uni herself..." Purple Heart sighed quietly as she floated over to Black Heart. "You find anything?"

Black Heart didn't respond though, instead she just continued to look down at the locator in her hands, then suddenly she screamed and threw the locator at a box, which just ended up bouncing off the box and landing on the ground.

"Uni isn't here, the thing I put on her to locator isn't here, nothing is here but old boxes!" She kicked a box next to her, which in her normal form wouldn't have done anything, but since she was in her HDD form the box shattered to pieces with her power.

"Calm down, there has to be something here, why else would the locator lead us to this factory?" Purple Heart tried to calm down Black Heart the best she could, hoping that what she was saying was true as well.

Black Heart looked down at the floor for a second, then turned her back to Purple Heart. "Just continue to look, I have something in my eye..." She sniffed and started to rub at her eyes.

Purple Heart smiled softly, then went back to searching around. After a while she was about to give up as well when she started looking at a stack of boxes closely, then noticed something interesting.

Purple Heart went over to the stack of boxes and inspected them up close, and saw that all of the boxes were all dusty and broken looking except one, it looked like a normal box, but didn't have any wear or tear on it, like it was just constructed.

"Noire, come take a look at this." Purple Heart waved Black Heart over, who was sorta half looking around and half moping ever since she freaked out.

Once Black Heart came over Purple Heart showed her the box and both of them began looking all over it to see if it contained anything important.

After a couple moments Purple Heart found a hidden button on the corner of it, and once she pressed it the floor at the back of the room opened up to reveal stairs that led down to a secret basement, that was tinted with a red glow.

They both jumped up to watch the floor move away, then Black Heart tackled Purple Heart with a giant hug.

"Thank you so much Neptune, I wouldn't have been able to find this without you!" She exclaimed as she held Purple Heart as closely as possible.

"Your welcome Noire but...could we continue with the rescue?" Purple Heart asked with a strain in her voice, although she was smiling, liking the closeness just a little bit.

Black Heart held on for another second, but then let go, blushing and trying not to make eye contact. "Yea sure lets go..."

They both went over to the stairs, and quickly rushed down them to save Uni.

(Meanwhile)

Nepgear glanced over at the robot as she settled herself at the super computer keyboard. The robot had cables connected connected all over it, with one bigger one stuck in the back of it's head.

"So you want to be put in Lastation's network hub right?" She asked for a confirmation as she started clicking on some keys to begin the transfer.

"Indeed, and I will know if you try to do anything clever with me, like stick me in a broken server, and just know that it will not end well for you or your friend..."

Nepgear swallowed, but nodded and started typing away quickly, hoping someone would come in and save her soon, before she had to put it into the hub.

'Someone save us, please...' She wished to herself.

Then, out of nowhere an alarm sounded.

"Warning, entrance to basement has been opened, intruders detected."


	9. S1Chapter 9: The Rescue

As soon as Purple Heart and Black Heart got all the way down the stairs an alarm started going off.

"I hope there isn't any turrets..." Purple Heart said quietly as she tried to figure out where to go.

The stairs ended at a hallway, so there was two ways to go, and they probably didn't have enough time to be standing around.

"You go to the left, I will take the right." Black Heart ran down the right corridor without waiting for a response from Purple Heart.

Purple Heart nodded to herself and ran down the left corridor.

She would quickly stop at every room along the wall that she encountered, but they always seemed to be storage rooms or makeshift holding cells.

Once she got to the end of the hallway though she knew this had to be it. The hallway ended in a big door, and she could hear a tapping noise on the other side, barely audible through the alarm sound.

She looked next to the door to see a control panel, she smashed it with her sword only for the door to not move at all.

"That always works in the movies..." Purple Heart sighed, then used her HDD strength to pull the door up.

She ran into the room to see the giant robot with a bunch of cables connected to it, and Nepgear sitting at an equally giant computer tapping away at keys.

"Nepgear! Since when were you here?" Purple Heart yelled through the alarm in confusion.

Nepgear didn't answer her question though, but instead jumped out of her seat and ran towards Purple Heart.

Before she could get close though the robot smashed Purple Heart against the wall with one of it's big metal tentacles.

Purple Heart gasped, then fell to the floor, dropping her sword and coughing for air.

"Neptune!" Nepgear jumped to her side and helped her up, seeing how hurt she was.

"I'm so sorry sis, but I already started what the robot wants, there isn't any way I can stop it..." Nepgear cried out while wiping away her tears with her sleeve

Just then, a black sword out of nowhere flew towards the computer and impaled the screen, making it explode and fill the whole room with smoke.

When the smoke cleared they noticed Black Heart had entered the room, her suit had tears in it, and she was scuffed up herself, but she had a look of determination in her eyes.

Both Purple Heart and Nepgear stood up, expecting the robot to start attacking them, but it didn't. Instead it stood where it was before the explosion, motionless.

Nepgear slowly walked to the robot to inspect it, meanwhile Black Heart looked at Purple Heart with a confused look on her face.

"Nepgear is here too? Why didn't you tell me she was missing?" Black Heart asked while she grabbed her sword.

"To be honest I didn't know she was missing. I kind of leave her to do all the work while I slack off. Because of that she is usually off doing missions and stuff..." Purple Heart scratched the back of her head, looking a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it sis, you came to save me in the end." Nepgear walked up to them smiling. "My only guess is that the robot short-circuited when you exploded the computer, as it did have a lot of cabled connecting itself to it."

Both Black Heart and Purple Heart powered down to their normal selves.

"Well that's a relief, I don't know how we would have defeated it otherwise." Neptune smiled, back to her bubbly self.

Noire was more interested in something else though. "Nepgear do you know where my sister is?" She got up right into Nepgear's face, looking at her with serious eyes.

"Yea, she's in that room over there." Nepgear pointed at the other door in the room.

All three of them walked over to it, and once Nepgear hacked the panel for the door Uni came bursting out of the room, tackling Noire in a big hug.

"I knew you would come and save sis, I just knew it! Your the best!" Uni exclaimed, still latched onto her sister.

"Yea well, it wasn't that big of a problem..." Noire hugged Uni back for a moment, but then let go. "J-just don't let it happen again, alright? Can't go saving my sister all the time..."

"Aww tsun Noire is so adorable!" Neptune exclaimed, poking Noire's cheek a couple times while she crossed her arms and looked away slightly.

"Yea yea Neptune, laugh it up." Noire huffed, then looked back at Uni. "Why are your clothes all torn?"

Uni crossed her arms across her chest as she remembered that all she was in was tatters of her clothes, fully revealing her underwear. "The robot tore them while flying me over here..." She lied, then gave Nepgear a look.

"Yea, the robot dropped her off with her clothes all torn..." Nepgear lied as well, seeing as Uni didn't want to tell her sister the truth for some reason.

"Hey come on, we can talk while we walk back to town, let's get out of this horrible place." Neptune started walking out of the room without waiting for them, and they all quickly ran after her.

On the walk back to town Neptune and Noire walked together in front, while Nepgear and Uni were walking together a few feet behind them.

"Thanks for backing up my lie, I feel horrible enough that it happened to me, I don't want my sister to know I was almost raped as well..." Uni looked at the sunset in the distance, not wanting to make eye contact with Nepgear.

"Also...sorry again for that kiss back there, I didn't mean for that to happen. If you could forg-" Nepgear interrupted her with a quick kiss on the lips.

After the few moments of shock wore off Uni looked at Nepgear to see her smiling brightly.

"D-does this mean we're..." Uni found it hard to complete her thought, and she was blushing brightly the whole time.

"If your alright with it..." Nepgear answered her half question quietly, while she faced forward, continuing to walk.

After a few moments of walking silently, Uni timidly reached out for Nepgear's hand, and when she found it she held it tightly in hers.

Then, with the sunset in front of them, they both looked at each other again, with smiles on their faces, and kissed for the first time as a couple.

(And that is the first story of this series completed, I hope everyone enjoyed my mediocre writing, and can't wait for the next one! Just so you know, to know what chapters are part of which story, I am now going to label the chapters with a S1, S2, S3, and so on, which will stand for Story 1, Story 2, and so forth. The chapter count will also reset with every new story, so the next chapter will be S2Chapter 1:. Like I have said before any suggestions are always appreciated for new stories or villains, and so on. One last thing, Nepgear and Uni will every so often get mini chapters that will just have them in it, and will be about their relationship. Think of it like those special episodes of family guy where Brian and Stewie have special episodes every so often. It can be like a day at some amusement park, or a shopping trip, or a rainy day stuck inside, and even something saucy at some point...anyway, see you all in the next chapter of The Stories of Neptunia, which shouldn't be too long of a wait!)


End file.
